The objective of this procurement is to continue the "Survey of Compounds Which Have Been Tested for Carcinogenic Activity" for the years 1987-1990. The responses received from a user survey conducted this year confirm that this document serves as a valuable resource not only to federal and state health and regulatory agencies but also to investigators engaged in chemical carcinogenesis research. In addition to domestic distribution, copies are distributed to users in 25 foreign countries, whose response to the survey was even more enthusiastic in favor of continuing this effort. The document provides, in ready reference form, a condensation of the world literature on carcinogenicity testing; it augments the IARC Monographs on the Evaluation of the Carcinogenic Risk of Chemicals to Humans and the Information Bulletin on the Survey of Chemicals Being Tested for Carcinogenicity, as well as the NCI/NTP Technical Report Series.